Time of Spring
by KashinaKairi
Summary: This story comes after Fall Through Time, but starts at the same time. Follow Hikaru and Kaoru, the Kurosaki twins, as they travel back to the time when their father had lost his shinigami powers. Find out whether they chose to tell their parents who they are, or keep their promise and stay silent. This is when you start to see the consequences of time travel.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach. I would recommend that you read Summer Nlood and Fall Through Time first. But the story still makes sense if you don't. Your choice.

* * *

~Soul Society: Kurosaki residence~

"WHY NOT!" Two orange haired 18 year olds dressed in shinigami uniforms yelled at their orange haired father dressed in his Taichou haori over his shinigami uniform.

"Because I said so. Neither of you can properly control your Reiatsu." Ichigo yelled at his two sons. He was glad Orihime only wanted two kids.

"We can control ours-" Hikaru started.

"-better than you could control yours at our age." Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"Stop finishing each other's sentences! It hurts my head to try and follow the two of you." Ichigo could feel a headache building up.

"Well sorry-" Hikaru started.

"-if our actions-" Kaoru passed it off to his twin.

"-cause you pain. We only asked-" Hikaru continued.

"-why you wouldn't let us-" Koaru looked Hikaru.

"Go to Shin'o Academy! We're already four years behind Kyoya and Kairi. Plus we both have our zanpakutou already." They both spoke at the same time while holding up their zanpakutou. They had always been able to sync with each other. It made confusing people that much more fun.

"Stop it! I just told you both not to do that! Can't either of you listen!? You are not going to the academy until I say you're ready! GOT THA-" Ichigo was silenced by his sons kicking him over the living room couch. He heard the door open and slam close. "Seems I went too far this time. Orihime, can you talk to them?"

Orihime walked into the room, having listened in to their whole conversation. She didn't have much of a choice since they were yelling very loudly. "Of course. Can you get dinner started?" She walked out the door as her husband rushed into the kitchen to finish dinner before she got back.

Orihime easily tracked down her children. They were angry, so they weren't trying to hide their Reiatsu. She rounded the corner and saw them both huddled on the ground beneath the dragon statue in front of the Hitsugaya residence, their usual moping place. "Your father upset you?" Neither of her children looked at her, but they both nodded. "I have something for you both." Orihime pulled out two chains from the pocket of her haori. One was a black chain with a white feather on the end and the other was a white chain with a black feather on the end. She held them in front of her. "Pick one." She knew exactly which one each would take.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. Then they both reached for one of the chains. Hikaru took the white feather and Kaoru took the black feather. They both looked at their mother hoping for an explanation.

"They're a gift from your father and I. They're to say that you both are ready to fly on your own wings. You both are starting at Shin'o Academy next term." Orihime watched as both her sons jumped up and hugged her. "You both should thank your father. He was the one that wanted to surprise you both, but both of you wanted to ruin it and go while there was another Taichou's children there. Other students would have tried to make life hard for you with Kyoya-kun and Kairi-chan there. And your father even took you both to work with him multiple times so you could get used to being treated like everyone else. He even let you both keep one of the uniforms so you could still feel special." She smiled as her boys got up with a wide smile on their face. It matched their father's perfectly.

"Race you there Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled at his brother while running back towards the house.

"You're on Kaoru." Hikaru chased after his twin.

The twins stopped once they reached the gate to their house. Both waited for their mother and waved as she rounded the bend. Both felt her Reiatsu flare and wondered why.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Run! Get away from there!" Orihime saw the clouds descending on her sons. She raced towards them as fast as she could, but the clouds reached them first. She tried to break through, but she was repelled and sent flying backwards.

Ichigo had felt his wife's Reiatsu flare up and had gone outside to see what was wrong. He saw the clouds envelope his sons and his wife get thrown back. He caught her as she flew backwards. "Orihime. What's going on? What is that?"

"I don't know. I didn't sense it at all." She watched in horror as the clouds dissipated and neither of her children were standing there. "They're gone. Ichigo, they're gone. Hikaru, Kaoru...HIKARU! KAORU!" Orihime cried in her husband's arms.

Ichigo looked at the spot his sons had been standing in moments ago. 'Hikaru, Kaoru. Be safe, take care of each other, and come back safely. Please.' Ichigo prayed as he held his sobbing wife.

~inside the cloud~

Hikaru and Kaoru felt an uneasiness as they watched the clouds swirl around them. Neither had tried to move once the clouds had surrounded them. They didn't know what it was, and their mother had taught them, 'If you don't know what it is, leave it alone and don't touch it.'

They both watched as the clouds dissipated around them. They looked around them. Nothing looked familiar.

"Where do you think we are, Hikaru?" Kaoru looked around to see if there was anything familiar.

"I don't know. We should hide our Reiatsu." Hikaru lowered his to a bare minimum. He felt his twin do the same. "Let's look around more. Maybe we'll find something familiar." Both twins jumped up to get a better view.

They both looked around in amazement at where they were. "Is this, Karakura Town? This is dad's home town. How did we get here?" Kaoru looked at his twin then back at the town.

"Let's find Urahara. Maybe he can help us. But let's not give ourselves away. Let's see if he knows who we are, then we'll go from there." Hikaru and Kaoru had both been warned about the shopkeeper, by both their parents and other people. Extensively.

They easily found Urahara's shop and walked in the open door cautiously. It was almost noon, so they really didn't expect to find anyone. They both tensed when they heard a noise from behind the screen. "Welcome to Urahara's shop. We have everything a shinigami could possibly need, Gigais, mod souls, Reiatsu suppressors and much more." They both stared at the over animated blond man infront of them. This was the feared Urahara Kisuke?

"We aren't looking for anything specific." Hikaru was deliberately trying to draw out a conversation.

"Are you here on a mission?" Urahara got a head shake from the orange haired shinigami. "Are you here for pleasure?" Another head shake. "What are you here for?" Urahara suddenly became serious with the two boys.

"We didn't want to come here. We were sent here against our will. Can you help us?" Kaoru spoke to the shopkeeper without fear, but made it look like they were in some sort of trouble by making his voice a bit shaky.

Urahara wasn't sure about the two boys. Both were in shinigami uniforms and both had a zanpakutou. 'Who are these two?' He sat and thought for a while. He was surprised at how patient the two boys were. "Alright. How about a deal? I have a spare room with two futons you can use. While you are using the room, you will help out with the shop. If you wish to eat as well, then you will have to go to school. You can also freely use the training grounds, as long as you both keep each other under control while out and about. Understood?"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. To have room and food they had to work and go to school. It wasn't too unreasonable. Both looked at the shop keeper and replied, "Deal!"

"Wonderful. Now why don't you come on back here and I will get you both a Gigai. By the way, school starts tomorrow." The twins followed Urahara to the back where he kept the Gigais. He smiled a bit when he heard them both grumble. "We should introduce ourselves. I am Urahara Kisuke. A humble candy store owner."

Hikaru smiled shakily at the man. "I am Hikaru. This is my twin brother Kaoru." He jerked his thumb at Kaoru.

"Do you have a family name that goes with those?" He couldn't tell if they were hiding something. 'They must be good at this.'

"No. Just our names." Kaoru answered with a bored expression.

Kisuke pulled his hat down in thought as they entered the back room.

They both were at the front of the shop when a raven haired girl walked up to the store. Urahara greeted her and went about the shop to get her everything she needed. "So who are you two?" The girl was leaning against the door frame looking at the twins.

"I'm Hikaru and this is my twin Kaoru. We're staying here for a little while. And who would you be." Hikaru leaned on his broom and relaxed a little. Things were going well, so far.

"I'm Karin. It's nice to meet you both." She smiled at the twins.

"Kurosaki-san. Here is your stuff." Urahara held a bag in front of Karin. "Come again."

The twins waved goodbye to Karin. 'That was our volcanic Aunt.' Hikaru thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru knew each other's though patterns. Plus they had created a kido that allowed them to talk to each other telepathically. 'I know. She isn't all that scary. When she isn't mad that is.'

Both twins continued working till Urahara told them both their work day was done. They went inside, got cleaned up, and went to their room to get some rest. They pulled out one futon for both of them. They always slept in the same bed when they were at a friends, because the got home sick very easily.

Both of them sat down on the futon and placed their zanpakutou on their laps. "You think mom is worried about us?" Kaoru was close to crying.

"I'm sure she is. I'm sure she's crying her eyes out right now and dad is drowning in her tears." Both chuckled a little at the picture that formed in their heads. Their mother was a crybaby, but that had partially passed on to her kids.

"What should we do?" Kaoru leaned his white zanpakutou against his head. He stared at the black feather hanging off his guard.

Hikaru leaned on his black zanpakutou in his lap, playing with his white feather tied to his guard. "I don't know. Nothing makes sense to me. We are in a place we know, with people who don't know us anymore. Or they never knew us to begin with. And judging by Karin's looks, she is probably around 16 years old."

"So we're in the past. The question is, how far back did we get sent?" Kaoru picked up his brother's train of thought.

They both looked at their door when they felt someone walk closer to it. Hikaru had place a silencing kido on the room so the shopkeeper wouldn't listen in on their conversations. They heard a knock on their door. "If you two haven't fallen asleep yet, I was wondering if you wanted to get some training in. I always find a bit of training always leads to a better rest."

Hikaru opened the door, after having gotten out of his Gigai, and looked the shopkeeper in the eye. "We would love to show you our zanpakutou. Why didn't you just ask?" He could see why his parents had warned them about him. The twins followed the shopkeeper to the underground training area. "Wow. To think this large space is under the shop."

"Yeah. It's completely deceptive that there is a sky above us. Must be hard to tell time down here." Kaoru stretched as he walked away form the ladder. "So, Urahara-san. Are you training with us, or just going to observe?"

"I could train with you if you want. Have you both fought with each other a lot?" He got a nod from both twins. "Good. Then let's see how you two fare. Awaken, Benihime."

The twins dodged his attack he added with his release. Then began their confusion tactics. "Nice try but-" Kaoru spoke first.

"-you will need to try harder if-" Hikaru continued while dodging another attack.

"-you wish to hit us" The twins used a pincer attack, but Urahara dodged it.

"Wow. That made my head hurt. You two finishing and continuing each other's sentences takes a lot of brain power to process. I see why you two use it though. Your Reiatsus aren't that high compared to your skills." Urahara looked at the two oranged haired boys. They certainly had fought together before. He was surprised that they could dodge his attack so well with their current level. They were at about the level of a 12th seated officer.

"Sorry about that." Hikaru scratched his head in embarrassment. "We suppressed it when we first found ourselves here and forgot to release them a bit more to fight."

"Sorry for holding back." Kaoru and Hikaru released about a quarter of their full Reiatsu. "Now then, let's go." Both disappeared and tried their pincer attack again.

It didn't work either, but Urahara was surprised at their sudden increase. 'Right now they are about on par with a 3rd seated officer, but I doubt this is their full strength.' Urahara decided to try and force them to use more of their powers. "Nake, Benihime"

Both twins easily dodged his attack. Both drew their zanpakutou and face the shopkeeper.

"We really shouldn't use them." Hikaru looked at his brother.

"We really shouldn't, but he looks like he wants us to." Kaoru shrugged at his twin.

"You see Urahara-san our zanpakutou-" Hikaru turned his gaze to Urahara.

"-aren't that great for practicing. Both of them-" Kaoru picked up his brother's sentence.

"-cause some form of death by means other than slicing. Allow us to show you." Hikaru held his zanpakutou with his right hand and placed his left on the black blade. "Descend from the white gates of heaven, Tengoku no Akuma." The blade stayed the same, but the guard changed from its square shape to look like a skull.

"That doesn't look to scary." Urahara was puzzled as to why the two said they're zanpakutou were dangerous.

"It may appear to have changed much, but Tengoku no Akuma has a unique ability. Instant death, any wound Tengoku no Akuma inflicts whether minor or lethal will cause death with in 5 seconds. There is no poison on the blade, someone checked that for me, and there doesn't seem to be any kido that is uses either. He just kills everything by destroying the Reishi it is made of and it's soul." Hikaru held his zanpakutou in front of him. His parents had been worried when he had accidentally killed someone because they didn't believe him about his zanpakutou.

"And yours...Kaoru? I think it was. I get confused as to who is who when you two talk together. It gives me a headache." Urahara could barely tell the twins apartl but he could notice what distinguished the twins from each other.

Kaoru smiled at the shopkeeper. "Correct! Here is my zanpakutou. You may want to back up by at least 100 feet." Kaoru waited till Hikaru dragged the blond man a safe distance away. "Ascend from the black gates of hell, Akuma Tenshi." Kaoru's zanpakutou stayed the same size and shape as well. His guard changed from its round oval shape into what looked like a pair of wings. "Akuma Tenshi has a healing ability, however it also emits a poisonous gas from its blade. The poison causes death within 5 minutes of being inhaled." Kaoru held his blade point into the ground trying to keep the gas radius to a minimum. "The only cure to the gas is to be cut with my blade. That cut also heals other wounds, but the cure to the poison only last for 30 minutes."

"I see what you both mean by your zanpakutous being dangerous." Urahara tipped his hat up as he looked at the twin standing away from him. He couldn't see the gas, but he felt the killing aura that came from it. 'He must be able to mask it while he is fighting.'

Both twins sealed their zanpakutou and sheathed them. They both began walking towards the ladder. Urahara stepped if front of them. "Where are you both going? We haven't finished yet."

"Yes, we have." Kaoru stepped behind Urahara. The shopkeeper hadn't seen him move.

"Bakudo 61: Rikujoushourou." Urahara didn't know which twin cast the kido. He avoided one, but got caught be the other. Then to his surprise, a third hit him.

"You see Urahara-san. We-" Kaoru started climbing the ladder.

"-have finished here. Good night." Hikaru followed his brother after releasing the kidos holding Urahara.

Urahara looked at the two boys as they climbed back up to the shop. 'They're definitely more powerful than they let on. They both performed a level 60 kido without an incantation. Who are they?'

~Karakura High School~

"Class. These are our new transfer students." The teacher stood at the front of the class with two orange haired boys beside her. One was dressed properly in the uniform, while the other had his shirt untucked and tie undone around his neck.

Hikaru bowed to the class before introducing himself. "Hello. My name is Kurosaki Hikaru. Please take good care of me." Several girls made a squeaking sound at the smile he gave to them after his introduction. A few looked at him curiously. A guy with orange hair like their own caught Hikaru's eye.

Kaoru stepped up beside his brother. He didn't bow, but he ran his hand through his hair causing the girls to squeal like fan girls. "I'm Kurosaki Kaoru. Looking forward to spending the year with you." Kaoru didn't pay much attention to the other girls, his attention was drawn to one orange haired girl sitting by the window.

"Thank you for intruducing yourself. There is a seat beside Inoue Orihime, can you please raise your hand. And another one behind Kurosaki Ichigo, please raise your hand." The teacher directed the two to sit at the open seats. Hikaru sat beside Orihime and Kaoru sat behind Ichigo. Both were ghost white.

They said nothing during the entire class. Once the bell rang for lunch they both ran out of the class. They ran up to the roof.

"OH MY GOSH! THOSE WERE OUR PARENTS! WE JUST-" Hikaru pressed his hand over his twins mouth.

"I know this is weird, but we can't freak out. We need to keep our heads on and think. If we just met our parents, then we might have been sent backwards through time by a lot. And if that is true, then we really can't let anyone know who we are. We can't alter the time stream unless we don't want to exist." Hikaru spoke quietly to his twin as Kaoru calmed himself down.

"So this is where you two went." The twins looked towards the roof door and saw their father walking towards them. "There aren't that many Kurosakis around here. And certainly not many people with our colour of hair either." Ichigo leaned against the fence.

"Weren't that many where we came from either. Small world I guess." Hikaru stood beside Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime walked through the door followed by several other people. "Oh. Right. Now there are three Kurosaki-kuns." She laughed nervously.

"That is going to get annoying. So, you can just call me Hikaru, and my brother-" Hikaru gestured to his brother.

"Kaoru, please. It gets crazy when there are multiple people with the same name. Am I right?" Kaoru shrugged while undoing the top button of his untucked shirt. He hated collared shirts.

"Alright then. Hikaru-kun." Orihime pointed to Hikaru. "And Kaoru-kun." Orihime pointed at Kaoru.

"Correct!" Hikaru and Kaoru gave Orihime a thumbs up.

"What is that?" A tall man with glasses looked at the twins like they were crazy.

"Most of the time-" Hikaru started.

"-people have trouble telling-" Kaoru continued.

"Telling us apart." Hikaru finished the sentence to let his twin start the next.

"So we decided-" Kaoru could see the confusion building on people's faces.

"-that every time someone guessed who we were correctly-" Hikaru looked at his brother with a smile.

"-we would congratulate them on their achievement." Both finished together while looking at everyone's pained looks and giving them all a thumbs up. They knew how to cause headaches very well.

"My head hurts a little. You two must practice often to be able to do that so well." Orihime was dizzy from trying to follow the twin's explanation.

"You just had to ask that did you, Ishida?" Ichigo looked at the guy with glasses with an agreed look.

"Sorry if I was curious." Ishida had a hand on his head. He could feel a headache building. His phone went off at the same time as Hikaru and Kaoru's. "Excuse me." He walked back into the school building.

Hikaru checked his phone while Kaoru ignored the message. It was a Hollow notification. Urahara had insisted that they each take a phone with them. He had even given them each one in their preferred colour.

'We can't leave can we?' Hikaru sent the thought to his brother.

'Nope. But if this is the past. Then Ishida is uncle-four-eyes. Which means he can take care of that Hollow. I'm pretty sure that's what his phone went off for.' Kaoru sent his thoughts right back.

The twins hung out with their father and his friends till school ended. They started walking home with them and split off to head back to Urahara's shop at their street. They stayed back a bit to spy on where their dad lived. They saw him walk into a house that had a clinic beside it.

"So that is where dad lived before he became a full shinigami?" Kaoru spoke softly. They both cringed at the sudden noise when they saw someone fall through a second story window of the house. "To think dad survived living under Isshinji's roof for as long as he did."

"To think dad didn't kill him during all those years." Hikaru watched as their grandfather struggled to open the front door. "Come on. Let's get back before Urahara starts asking questions." The twins walked back towards the little candy store and the crazy blond shopkeeper. "This is going to be very interesting."

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach

* * *

~Urahara's Shop~

"We're off, Urahara-san." Kaoru and Hikaru walked out of the shop to head to school after finishing their morning chores.

"Hey Hikaru." Kaoru walked backwards in front of his twin. "What would happen if we tell mom and dad who we are? Would it really be that bad?"

"Of course it would." Hikaru kept his voice even. "There's no telling what consequences will come from that. This is the best thing we can do." Hikaru stopped and turned around.

"Did you see something?" Kaoru looked around suspiciously. Something felt, off.

"No, just nerves I guess. Let's get to school." Hikaru glared at the shadows near him. Something wasn't right. It felt like someone was watching them.

"Maybe it's that guy from yesterday? He was looking for Ichigo, and we do have the same hair. Man, it feels weird calling dad by his name." Kaoru continued walking beside his brother.

Hikaru thought back to their encounter with the strange man yesterday.

~Flashback~

"Oi!" The twins turned and looked behind them. A tall man walked towards them. He wore what looked like a leather jacket with fur along the collar. They didn't like the look or feel of him. "Do either of you know a Kurosaki Isshin?"

They twins looked at him with boredom. 'What does he want with Isshinji?' They both thought together.

"Never heard of him, but-" Kaoru started.

"-he may be a relative of ours. After all-" Hikaru continued while smiling at the stranger.

"-we aren't from around here. We just-" Kaoru wanted to get rid of the man.

"-moved her recently. We don't-" Hikaru shared his brother's feelings.

"-know many people around here." Kaoru smiled at the man's confused face.

"And who might you be?" Both asked while giving him a cold look.

"That was really confusing. I think I'm getting a headache." The man massaged his forehead. "Sorry for bothering you two." He turned and walked away from the twins. He stopped when he was less than half a block away. "If you two run into any other Kurosakis, you may want to stay away from them."

~Flashback end~

Hikaru was confused by the encounter. What did the man mean by stay away from the Kurosaki family.

"Come on." Kaoru snapped his brother out of his thoughts. "If we don't hurry we'll be late for class." The twins ran to the doors and ran to class as the bell rang.

~after school~

"Oi! Ichigo!" Kaoru yelled towards his orange haired classmate. "You got practice right now? Can we ask you something?"

Ichigo looked at the twins. They were quite difficult to tell apart. "Alright, Hikaru. What do you two want?"

"He's Kaoru. We just wanted to know if you knew someone. He didn't give us a name, but he had black hair and wore a leather jacket with fur on it. You know him?" Hikaru watched as a confused look spread across Ichigo's face.

"No, I don't know him. I just helped him out the other day. Why do you ask?" Ichigo scratched his head. Was that guy a stalker?

Kaoru shrugged. "No reason. The guy just asked about some person named Kurosaki Isshin. Thought you might know him since you've lived here longer." Ichigo stared at the twins with a shocked expression.

Hikaru noticed his expression. 'So he hasn't been asked about Isshinji by that creepy guy. I wonder what he wants.'

Their silent thinking was interrupted by loud yells coming from the front gate. The three orange heads peeked around the corner. They saw a group of guys in another school's uniform. They were yelling, but they couldn't make out what he was saying. Except on word, "KUROSAKI!"

"I'm guessing they're looking for one of us. I certainly don't know them, do you?" The three had peeked out one over the other. Kaoru was on the bottom and looked up at the other two while asking them his question.

"Nope. Never seen the guy before. You?" Hikaru looked up at Ichigo.

"Nope. Don't know them either." They all looked back at the group.

They all sweat dropped as they watched a familiar slender, black haired figure walk towards them. They saw one of the group members walk towards their class president, then get throw backwards into a metal pole.

"I gotta stop that guy before he makes a scene." Ichigo walked towards the group that had started attacking his friend.

"Should we help?" Kaoru and Hikaru had stepped away from the building to get a better view of the fight.

Hikaru looked at his twin, then back to the fight. This could be interesting. "Let's cause a bit of confusion. Good thing dad is the same height as us." Hikaru messed up his hair so it looked similar to Ichigo's. Kaoru did the same as they walked towards the group.

"He's overt here!" One of the thugs yelled while pointing at Kaoru.

"No he's over here!" Another guy yelled before getting punched in the face by Ichigo.

"Nope. Right here!" Hikaru yelled before kicking two guys in front of him.

"What are you two doing?!" Ichigo yelled at the twins.

"Just thought we would help out. Plus it's quite fun to see them try an figure out who's who." Hikaru dodge a punch while speaking.

"We kind of just go with the flow." Kaoru sidestepped away from a bat that one of the thugs swung at him. Kaoru grabbed the guy's wrists then elbowed him in the face. He took the bat out of the guys hands. He broke it over his knees.

"What are you three?!" The large ring leader looked like he was going to run at any moment. "Don't think this is over! You-" he was cut off by Ichigo and Ishida's fist.

The four went back to beating up the gang. They stopped when a demonic aura appeared behind the thugs.

"Boss?" Ichigo whispered while looking terrified.

"Who?" Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Ichigo. They only knew one person who could make him make that face, and she wasn't anywhere near them at the moment.

They saw gang members flying and some lady with a hat on her head. They were stunned as she grabbed Ichigo and threw him into a van and drove away with him.

'Wow. So that's the other person that can make dad make his terrified face. He kept saying only mom could, but mom told us there was one other.' Hikaru thought as he stood in his place stunned.

Kaoru nodded at his twins thoughts. 'I think he told us about her once. Back when we first asked him if he was scared of anything.'

~Flashback~

Two six year old boys tackled their father onto their futons. They all laughed as they told scary stories. Hikaru and Kaoru's dad could always tell a good scary story.

"Hey dad? Are you scared of anything?" Hikaru was lying down on his stomach beside his twin staring up at his father.

"Yes. There are things that scare me, but being afraid isn't a bad thing. If I wasn't scared of you'r mother's cooking, we probably wouldn't have survived long." The three laughed. Their mother's cooking wasn't bad at all, just strange. Very strange.

"Is there anyone else that scares you more than mom?" Kaoru sat up and hugged his pillow.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "There are a few people that scare me just as much as your mother. I don't know if any of them scare me more, but just as much." He looked at his sons. They obviously wanted to know who they were. "Alright. One person was my employer while I had lost my shinigami powers. She was a devil." Ichigo shivered while remembering her.

"And the others?" Hikaru looked at his father with wide eyes.

"Not tonight." Ichigo tickled his sons and they wiggled under their covers to escape his attacks. He tucked them in and kissed each of their foreheads. "Good thing your mother isn't here tonight. Otherwise she would have yelled at us all." They all chuckled as Hikaru and Kaoru became sleepy.

"Goodnight daddy." The twins turned and faced each other. Their normal sleeping position.

"Goodnight Hikaru." He kissed Hikaru again. "Goodnight Kaoru." He kissed Kaoru again. "I love you both." He walked out of their room with out a sound. He heard a whisper as he closed their door. "Goodnight daddy."

~flashback end~

Both twins smiled at the memory. They missed those days.

"You two should probably get going. Unless you want to get yelled at by a teacher." Hikaru and Kaoru were snapped out of their daydream by their class president.

"Yes. Thank you, Ishida-san." The twins ran off towards Urahara's shop. They stopped when they felt a Hollow.

"Seems pretty large." Hikaru commented as he checked the message on his phone. "Urahara says we should take care of it. It too large for the Quincy to take down without notice." Hikaru pulled out a soul candy dispenser and swallowed one. He passed the dispenser to Kaoru as he split from his Gigai.

"Now we get some action!" Kaoru handed the dispenser to his Gigai. "You two head back to Urahara's shop. We'll meet you there."

They headed off to track down the Hollow. They found it in the park nearby. They hid in the branches of a nearby tree to observe it.

"That's not that bad of a Hollow." Kaoru looked at the Hollow that was barely as large as a tree.

They both jumped out of the tree and sliced the Hollow in half. They stared at the shinigami that was standing in front of them. He had a weird Afro and had his zanpakutou ready to strike.

"Who's this guy?" Kaoru looked at the shinigami sideways.

"Don't know. Must be the shinigami stationed here, because of the high Reiatsu concentrations." Hikaru began walking back to Urahara's shop. Kaoru followed once he noticed his brother leave.

"Wait! Who are-" They shunpoed away before he could finish his question.

They got back to Urahara's shop as Karin was leaving. They stood on the power lines that ran over the street. They looked around below them and saw their dad talking with the strange man from before.

"Guess they know each other now. Think they can see us?" Kaoru looked at the stranger with distrust.

"I wouldn't test it. Let's get back to Urahara's." Hikaru and Kaoru waited for their dad to be far enough away before they jumped down and walked into the store. They had only opened the door when they felt a presence behind them. "You should learn to mask your presence better, Kurosaki Isshin."

The man standing behind them was shocked that the two shinigami knew who he was. "You've got some skill there. Now what would two shinigami be doing here? And how do you know how I am? Your definitely too young to have known me." Isshin looked at the two boys with suspicion. Ichigo had told him about them, and there weren't any other Kurosakis that he knew of.

"That is none of your-" Kaoru was stopped by his brother's hand over his mouth.

"Sorry about him. He's just a little pissed off about being here." Hikaru smiled at his grandfather. "We didn't choose to come here, but circumstances have made this our only option."

"Then you'll have to find a different option." Urahara walked out the door of his shop. "I checked the records on shinigami and zanpakutou in Soul Society, there is nothing there on either of you." Urahara eyed the two boys. "I do not enjoy being lied to, or having secrets kept from me. So until you boys are ready to share said information, you will not be staying here. But you're still welcome to use the training grounds, if you continue to work and go to school."

The boys looked at Urahara. 'So in other words you still keep your side of the agreement, but since we don't want to corrupt the time stream we don't get a place to sleep or food.' Hikaru thought as the shopkeeper waited for their response. 'I see why mom and dad warned us about him.'

"Fine. We're going to train, since we finished our work this morning before we left for school." Kaoru pushed passed the shopkeeper. He wasn't in a good mood.

He ran into something solid, yet squishy. "Who're these two." Kaoru looked up to find that he had walked into the breast of Shihoin Yorichi.

Kaoru immediately backed away. Hikaru stepped up beside his twin. "Sorry about his pervertedness."

"No problems. Where are you two headed?" Yorichi winked at them, she was in the mood to play.

Hikaru shrugged as he walked past the purple haired lady. "Just going to train. We've been trying to get Bankai so our parents would let us go to the academy, but those plans seem to have changed. But we're still trying for Bankai."

"Our zanpakutous say we have it, but we can never get it to work." Kaoru followed his brother to the trap door.

"Maybe I can help. Kisuke is busy with Isshin, but I can still help." Yorichi stood over the trap door. The twins had forgotten how fast she was.

"Sure you can help." Kaoru liked Yorichi. They had played pranks on people often, back in their own time.

The three jumped down into the training ground. They walked towards an open area.

Yorichi stood on a boulder a good distance away from the twins. "Okay! Let's see what the problem is!"

Hikaru moved apart from Kaoru. They both drew their zanpakutou and concentrate their Reiatsu. "Bankai!" Clouds of dust got thrown up, along with two orange haired boys.

They landed hard at Yorichi's feet. "I see that you have a problem, but I can't tell what the problem is. You sure you guys can use Bankai?" Yorichi knelt down as she spoke.

"Yes we can. We just can't seem to-" Hikaru sat up slowly. He could feel bruises.

"-be able to use it, but we do have it." Kaoru rubbed his sore butt.

"I don't know what to tell you. I've never heard of shinigami being unable to use their obtained Bankai." Yorichi scratched her head. The twins confused her, but she quite liked them.

Hikaru sighed heavily. "Thank you for trying to help. Come on Kaoru. We need to find a place to stay tonight." Hikaru and Kaoru walked back to the ladder.

"Aren't you both staying here?" Yorichi could easily keep pace with them.

"Urahara-san kicked us out, because we won't tell him who we are." Kaoru stretched his arms above his head.

"Why won't you tell him who you are? Is it a bad thing if he knows?" Yorichi was curious about the twins.

"It would be bad. We already decided not to tell anyone. No matter what happened." Hikaru looked at the lady with the cat eyes. "Sorry Yorichi-san. We can't tell you either."

Yorichi smiled at the twins. "I don't believe I ever told you my name." She watched as the twins realized what just happened. "I promise I won't tell Kisuke."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance. They had tripped up.

"Fine." Hikaru took a breath before starting. "We aren't from this time. We got sent back to this time by some sort of tornado thing. We don't know how it happened, we just know that we can't get back."

Yorichi thought about their situation. 'This is very similar to those two. Could they be from the same time?' She looked at the boys. "Your secret is safe with me. Good luck finding a place to stay." Yorichi gave the boys a sad smile as they climbed the ladder back up to the shop. Yorichi turned and opened a Senkaimon. "Let's go check my hunch." She ran through the gate.

~a few hours later~

"This is terrible! We have no where to go and dad has gone missing. Can you sense him?" Kaoru looked at his twin as they walked down the lit street.

"No. I can't sense mom either." Hikaru kept walking till he noticed where they were. "I think we may have gone to far." He looked around at the warehouses.

"Hey! Didn't Akiza tell us about her parent's old hide out. Didn't she say it was an old warehouse?" Kaoru began searching for Reiatsus.

"Yeah, but I don't think its a good idea. We still haven't dealt with our own inner Hollows yet." Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother's enthusiasm.

"Inner Holows eh?" They both spun around to find a blond man behind them. "What would you two know about inner Hollows?"

"Multiple things. Mostly things we learned from our father." Hikaru stared at the Vaisard. "Can you help us?"

"What makes you think we're going to help you?" The blond walked closer to the boys. "I could just kill you if I wanted to-" he stopped when he noticed his zanpakutou was no longer in his hand and a zanpakutou on the front and back of his neck. "Well. You two certainly have skill."

"Thank you, Hirako-san." Kaoru smiled at the blond. "Is Hiyori-chan around? I feel like letting lose a bit."

"How do you know Hiyori?" Hirako growled at the boys.

"We don't know the Hiyori in this time. We know the one in ours. You better keep that a secret." Hikaru stared at Hirako with a deadly glare.

"Alright, alright. I get it. I'm guessing you two were lying about not having beaten your inner Hollows." He got a nod from both twins. "Then I'm guessing you knew I was there." He got another nod. "Man. I fell for a trap." He took his zanpakutou from Hikaru's hand.

"Don't feel bad. You fell for our traps often back in our time." Kaoru smiled at Hirako. He was his favorit to prank.

They walked back to the Vaisard warehouse in silence.

"Hey everyone. I brought back friends-" Hirako was cut off by a flip flop.

"STUPID SHINJI! We send you out to see who's Reiatsu was getting closer, and you bring them back with you!" A short blond girl was kicking Shinji as she spoke.

'She's as violent as ever.' Hikaru commented in his head. Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Who're these two any way?" Tall man with what looked like white hair walked up to them. It was Muguruma Kensei.

"I'm Kurosaki Kaoru, and this is my twin, Hikaru." The twins smiled at the man. They enjoyed making him angry, but ran when he would pull out his rape face, it was creepy.

"Kurosaki you say? Any relation to Ichigo?" They looked towards a tall girl with black hair.

Kaoru smiled at her. "Why yes, we do have a relation. In fact, he is-"

"-our father." Hikaru finished his brother's sentence. Kaoru looked at his brother confused.

The Vaisards stared at them in confusion. They couldn't believe it, but they could easily see the resemblance.

"So what are you two after?" Shinji had gotten Hiyori off of him.

"Just looking for a place to stay for a little while. Dad has gone missing and Urahara-san kicked us out. Plus we would have to ask Isshinji if we could stay, and he was there when Urahara-san kicked us out. So we doubt he would let us stay with him." Hikaru sat down on a piece of rubble. The place was a mess.

The girl with black hair spoke up. "So you just thought you would look for us? That-"

"No." Kaoru interrupted. "We got lost and found ourselves in the area. This is our first time in the World of the Living." He shunpoed behind the girl. "It wasn't in our plans to find you guys, Lisa-chan." Kaoru easily blocked her kick while grabbing her leg. "I can see your panties. Quite frankly I don't think stripes are your style."

Lisa blushed while pulling her leg out of his grasp then moved away from him. "Pervert."

Hikaru sighed at his brother's actions. "Sorry about him. He gets carried away some times."

"He didn't even blush." A man with a star shaped Afro spoke as if in awe at Kaoru's actions.

Lisa glared at him. "You're just as much a pervert as he is. You still haven't returned most of my mangas I loaned you, Love." Love blushed remembering how many of them he had.

"Any idea where your father might be?" Shinji asked the boys as he sat down on a nearby couch.

Hikaru saw his brother talking to Lisa about something. He cut off their link so he wouldn't get any of the images that were starting to fade through his mind. He turned and faced the Vaisard Taichou he knew. "No we don't, but we have a pretty good idea of who he is with. There was a strange guy who was looking for Isshinji. He was talking to dad about something, then handed him a card. We don't know what it's about, but we don't think it's anything good."

"What makes you say that?" Kensei had gotten interested in the conversation.

"Because, lately we have been feeling something around our father. We 're pretty sure it's Reiatsu, but if my memory serves me right around this time our dad shouldn't have any. Or at least, that's how it suppose to be, right?" Hikaru looked at the stunned look on most of the Vaisard's faces.

"So what your saying is that the idiot carrot top is getting his powers back. Figures." Hiyori scuffed as she sat on a boulder.

"I'm not surprised. He always said he wanted to protect everyone. He must have felt empty these past 17 months." Shinji leaned back. "You two seem strong. Mind if we test that?" Shinji gave Hikaru a smile.

Kaoru jumped down from where he was and landed on the back of the couch, scaring Shinji. "Hell yes!"

"Kaoru! Don't scare people like that! And get off the furniture!" Hikaru couldn't believe his twin's childishness.

"Then this way. Let's see how long it takes for us to get you guys to release and Hollowfy." Hiyori led them to the stairs that went to the training ground.

"You may get us to Hollowfy, but it's probably best if we don't release our zanpakutou. They aren't exactly suited for practice." Hikaru wasn't surprised that the training ground looked a lot like the one under Urahara's shop.

"Oh really? Well then, we'll just have to see then. Won't we?" Kensei looked at the two boys.

The twins noticed he was close to using his rape face. 'Let's not fight him.' Both thought simultaneously As they backed away from him slowly.

* * *

Please leave a comment or question. I'll tie it better into the plot with the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Vaisard Training Grounds~

Hikaru had gotten tired after fight most of the Vaisards. He was taking a nap on a rock while Kaoru continued his fight against Hiyori. The two had been fighting since they first got down into the training grounds.

"Not bad snaggletooth." Kaoru blocked a kick with his own.

Hiyori glared at him. "Keep calling me that and I'll end this fight right now." Hiyori placed her hand over her face.

Kaoru knew she was threatening to use her Hollow mask. "Go right ahead. You need it."

His words pissed off Hiyori. She pulled her mask on and charged at him head on. Kaoru blocked with a bit of trouble. Her strength had increased. "Looks like you're the one that needs help."

Kaoru smiled, he thought of something fun to try. "Nope. Bankai."

An explosion caused a lot of sand to get kicked up and two people to get thrown in different directions. Kaoru landed on his feet beside Hikaru while Hiyori face planted near the other Vaisards.

Hiyori pulled her face out of the dirt. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" She glared at the twin.

"That was his attempt to use his Bankai." Hikaru sat up after having been woken from his nap by the explosion. "That's what happens every time we try to use ours. We have them, but we can't seem to be able to use them."

"Maybe you just haven't had the right opponent to go against." Kensei cracked his knuckles while looking at the boys. "How about a rematch?"

Hikaru and Kaoru cowered a bit at the look on his face. 'Rape face. Total rape face.'

"Kensei. You're scarring them." A small girl with green hair hugged the twins.

"Thanks Mashiro, but we got this covered." The twins spoke at the same time as they walked out to meet Kensei. They both drew their zanpakutou.

'Lets do this.' Kaoru thought. He got three yeses back. 'Good to see you two are willing to help. Any luck on your guy's end on why we can't use Bankai?'

'Nothing yet.' A soft female voice spoke. 'Akuma Tenshi, what did you find?'

'Nothing either.' A rougher, but still female voice responded. 'And I told you before, Tengoku. We're twins, so you don't have to use my full name. Tenshi is just fine.'

'Thanks for your help, Tenshi, Tengoku. We'll keep trying.' Hikaru thanked his brother's and his zanpakutou. "You ready Kensei?" Hikaru held his blade backwards in his left hand and in front of him.

"Let's see if you can last longer than the last time we sparred with you in our time." Kaoru held his blade similar to his brother, but in his right hand.

Both moved to use a pincer attack. Kensei sensed their movements and let them cross blades with each other. Once they hit he placed a hand on their blades. "Bakudo 63: Soba Sabaku." The kido wrapped around the blades, locking them together.

"At least we have an escape method." The twins smiled at each other as confusion spread on Kensei's face. "Bankai."

Kensei managed to escaped the cloud that enveloped the area surrounding the twins. He looked back at the dust cloud. "Did they get out of that?"

"Nope. They're still in there." Love looked at the ball of dust that was beginning to settle. He could make out two Reiatsus, they were really close to each other.

"There they are." A tall man with curly blond hair pointed towards a figure in the cloud. "I only see one person from my vantage point."

"Same here Rose." Lisa was looking from a completely angle. She only saw one figure as well.

The dust settled to reveal a tall man with shoulder length orange hair. The zanpakutou in his hand had a blade on each end of a short staff. One was black with a white edge and the other was white with a black edge. His shinigami uniform hadn't changed, but it looked like it was gradually changing between black on the outside and white underneath, to white on the outside and black underneath. The figure looked confused By his appearance.

"Well one of them got Bankai, but where did the other go?" Shinji began walking towards the figure. "You okay there, Kaoru or Hikaru?" He could feel both of their distinct Reiatsus, but they seemed to both be coming from the figure.

The figure looked at Shinji. "Yes we're fine. It seems we share a Bankai." He held up his zanpakutou. "Shitenshi"

"Wait a minute!" Hiyori walked up to the orange haired man. "Are you saying that both Hikaru and Kaoru are inside that body!?"

"Why yes. We are, snaggletooth-Kaoru don't instigate her." The figure sneered at the short blond then changed to a calm face.

'We're going to have to work on our team work more.' Hikaru thought.

'No duh! We're in the same body damn it!" Kaoru snapped at his brother. 'Although, it's not to bad. It feels, complete in a way.'

'I know what you mean. We are going to have to figure out a name people can call us while we are in Bankai form.' Hikaru and Kaoru thought of names, but managed to keep them to themselves.

'I've got one. Remember how mom said if she had gotten a girl she would have named her Haruhi? Why don't we use that?' Kaoru told his brother in his thoughts.

'Great idea. It's also quite a good mix of both of our names.' Hikaru quite liked the name. He had wished quite often that they did have another sibling.

"So how exactly does being in the same body work?" Love asked drawing the twins out of their inner conversation.

"It's not that strange. We just have to focus together. By the way, to lessen confusion you can just call us Haruhi while we are in Bankai. Unless you want to talk to one of us specifically." Haruhi smiled at the Vaisards. It was getting easier to align their thoughts and actions with each other.

They concentrated and sealed their Bankai. The wind picked up as they did so and the twins were back to being themselves when the dust settled again. They high fives each other. "We did it!"

"Good work there Kensei." Mashiro gave the tall man a thumbs up.

Kensei was about to say something back when he was attacked by two orange haired boys. They hugged him tightly. "Thank you Kensei!"

"It was nothing." Kensei looked like he was in an awkward position, his facial expression made everyone laugh. "Shut up!"

The twins let go of the now pissed off Kensei. "We should go check up on our family. With dad gone our aunts might get worried. Who knows what Isshinji is getting up to?" Hikaru followed Kaoru out of the training grounds. "Well be back soon." They left without waiting for a reply.

"But we won't be here." Shinji spoke to himself. "Let's get ready to go." He turned and walked towards the other Vaisards.

"I still don't like the idea of rejoining those stupid shinigami. Even if they give us our own squad. Why do you have to be the Taichou anyway!?" Hiyori yelled at Shinji.

"Because no one else wanted to." Love followed after Shinji, who was opening a Senkaimon.

"Right. Why am I Fukutaichou again?" Hiyori asked while following the others begrudgingly.

"Because no one else wanted to." Lisa replied in a monotone voice.

"Come on. Let's get going, Vaisard squad. Just remember that you guys are the ones that chose this." Shinji walked into the Senkaimon. Their outfits changed into their shinigami uniforms as they entered the gate.

~Kurosaki house~

Hikaru and Kaoru walked down the street towards the Kurosaki residence. They were surprised when they had walked outside and found it to be late afternoon already. They were certain they hadn't been fighting for that long.

Hikaru and Kaoru knocked on the door to their dad's house. They heard someone yell from inside before the door opened to reveal a short blond haired girl. "Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"We're classmates with your brother, Ichigo. We didn't see him in class today. We were wondering if he was feeling alright." Hikaru put on his charming voice. He was a little worried, this was their demonic aunt, Kurosaki Yuzu.

"You're Onii-chan's friends? Why don't you come in? I'm sure he'll be home soon." The young version of their aunt smiled at them as she let them in.

As they walked in they caught sight of someone in the living room. "Who's this guy?" Both asked while pointing at the man with wavy black hair and a book.

"This is our cousin, Shu-chan. I'll go make tea." Yuzu smiled at everyone then headed off to the kitchen.

"Shu-chan was it. Never seen you around before. Nor have we ever heard of you." Hikaru stared suspiciously at the man.

Kaoru shared his look. "So who are you really, and what are you after, Shu-chan?"

Both gasped in shock as they felt a blade cut deep into their shoulders. They both collapsed to the floor, but remained conscious.

"Is everything okay in there?" Yuzu called from the kitchen.

"Yeah. Just wrestling with Kaoru. He was picking on Shu-chan. Just like old times." Hikaru saw a memory go by his eyes. It was and wasn't one he knew. It was the same memory, but one had his father and the other had Shu. He knew which one was real, so the fake one vanished.

"I was only joking around Hikaru. Right, Shu?" Kaoru smiled at the man. He saw the same memory as Hikaru. Both knew what the real memory was, so they could easily disregard the one with Shu in it. 'What just happened?'

'I don't know, but I think this is how he got Yuzu acting the way she is. We need to act like we know him. At least until dad gets here.' Hikaru was trying to figure out how Shu was able to manipulate their memories.

'That would be our doing.' Tenshi spoke spoke in one of her gentler voices. 'I couldn't just sit by and let that bas-'

'-what she means to say, is that it seems his ability is one that we can counter. But I would recommend that you don't let it happen again.' Tengoku spoke gently as she spoke over her twin's muffled voice.

"That's right." Shu smiled at them and pulled them out of their thoughts. They were all chatting when Yuzu brought in the tea.

They chatted till the sun set. Yuzu insisted they stay for dinner. Then they were interrupted by the door opening.

"That must by Onii-chan!" Yuzu ran to the door to greet him.

'Dad is gonna flip.' Hikaru lounged on the couch with a smile. He was getting tired of pretending to like Shu, or whatever his name was.

Koaru sat beside his twin. 'You think Shu is with that stalker guy?'

'I don't know, but we're about to find out.' Hikaru watched as their father walked into the room and stopped as soon as he caught sight of Shu. They could tell he wasn't pleased at all with his visit.

Ichigo rushed towards Shu and grabbed him by the collar. Ichigo's sisters tried to stop him, but it wasn't working. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over and put a hand on each of his shoulders. The doorbell rang.

"Yuzu, Karin. Can the two of you take care of it?" Kaoru smiled kindly at the two girls. Both blushed then ran off to the doors. "That leaves us with some time alone."

"So your name is Tsukishima." Hikaru looked at the man in Ichigo's grasp.

"We really don't like being lied to. Nor do we like people messing with our memories." Kaoru spoke from behind Tsukishima's back.

"You guys...you don't think of him as a friend or important person?" Ichigo stared at the two in shock.

Kaoru chuckled at his father's surprise. "This guy? No way. This guy is just a human with a very interesting ability." He walked over to the table and leaned on it.

"Oh Ichigo and the twins are here too." The three turned around to find Keigo, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro walking into the room. Ichigo, Hikaru and Koaru looked at the three with surprise and disappointment. Tsukishima had gotten to them.

'So he got himself a shield by using dad's friends.' Kaoru had trouble with keeping his face a smile. 'Bast-'

"It's been a while since I've seen everyone." The three orange haired boys stared at Tsukishima with horror. "Maybe I'll call Sado and Orihime to come over as well." Tsukishima dialled a number on his phone. "Orihime, it's Tsukishima."

This was too much for Ichigo. The twins watched as their dad punched Tsukishima and sent him into a window. 'Go dad!' Both cheered in their head as they pretended to be horrified by Ichigo's actions.

"Tsukishima-san!" Everyone except the twins and Ichigo ran over to see if he was okay.

"What was that for, Ichigo?! That isn't how you treat a relative! Apologies to Tsukishima-san!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo while stepping btween him and Tsukishima.

"Relative? That guy isn't-" Ichigo started.

"-apologies!" Tatsuki wasn't backing down.

Everyone started talking to Ichigo at once. The twins watched as their dad's face began to look scared. They both felt a pulse of Reiatsu from their father before he turned and bolted for the door.

'I definitely think he's starting to get his powers back.' Kaoru looked towards the door that their father had run out of.

'If he hasn't already gotten it back.' Hikaru looked towards Tsukishima. "Are you okay, Tsukishima-san?" He offered him a hand to help him up. After he helped him up he pretended to get a headache.

"Hikaru! Are you okay?" Kaoru ran over to his brother with a worried face. They needed to act like they were still being affected by Tsukishima's ability. Whatever it was.

"Yeah just a small headache. I wonder what got into Ichigo?" Hikaru looked back towards the door.

"Why don't we go back to my place? I have the place all set up for a welcome back party. I'm sure that will calm him down." Tsukishima smiled at everyone. "I'll go pick up Ichigo and bring him. We'll meet you guys there." Tsukishima waved to everyone as he left the house.

"Come on everyone." Yuzu and Karin led the way to a large old mansion.

Karin and Yuzu let themselves in and walked towards the living room. "Let's wait here for Onii-chan and Shu-chan." Everyone sat down on one of the couches as they waited.

They heard the front door open and they all got ready to surprise their friend. Ichigo walked into the room and they all jumped out of their places with a yell. "Welcome back!"

Everyone greeted Ichigo. Then they all started to tell him to apologize. When Ichigo ran out of the room, the twins took this as their chance to change into shinigamis.

They were surprised when their Gigais began to shrivel up. Kaoru poked to two empty black balloons that were once their Gigais. "So these were only temporary to begin with."

"Looks like Urahara knew we wouldn't be staying long." Hikaru jumped out an open window with his brother close behind him. "We need to help dad, but we can't afford to be seen."

"I got it, I got it." Kaoru began walking away from the house when they saw an explosion from one of the windows. "That looked like one of uncle Sado's ability."

"That means that dad is fighting, but what side are mom and uncle Sado on? I don't think dad's mental health can take anymore hits." Hikaru was about to run towards it when two figures stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, Hikaru, Kaoru?" Urahara looked at the two shinigamis.

"Urahara-san. We could ask you the same question." Hikaru stared at the shopkeeper.

"And why is Isshinji here? What is that?" Kaoru looked at their grandfather. He was holding a strange glowing sword.

"Not something either of you should worry about." Urahara answered the twins. 'Why did they call Isshin-san, Isshinji?'

They saw three figures jump onto the roof. A shinigami with short black hair aproached the two men. "What are you two standing here for?"

Urahara and Isshin looked to were the twins were standing, no one was there. They both looked around then turned to the shinigami that had joined them. They all headed off to where the three people were on the roof.

"That was close. Good thing we managed to get away before aunt Rukia saw us. That would have been a fun meeting." Kaoru laughed at his own comment.

"Enough playing around. We need to find a way to help dad." Hikaru was think of plans.

"Hikaru, what if we didn't? That sword Isshinji was carrying, it had many different Reiatsus coming from it. You think they're trying to give dad back his shinigami powers?" Kaoru had his hand on his twin's shoulder. "I think he is going to be just fine, but we need to disappear from his life. For now at least."

Hikaru looked towards the roof their father was on. Then back at his brother. "You're right, but where do we go?"

They heard a scream from the roof. It made both their hearts hurt. The sound of their father's cries. "Dad." Both whispered silently.

They felt a Reiatsu explode from the roof. Followed by the voice of their aunt. "Looks like he's getting scolded." Kaoru commented on the loud yelling that was going on.

After they spoke they looked back at the roof to see a Senkaimon opening. They heard the voice of their uncle Renji, his voice is easy to distinguish. They watched as five shinigami walked through it. "We have a solution." The twins smiled at their plan.

They stayed hidden as their dad fought against the stranger they had encountered. "Looked like you were right, Kaoru. He didn't need our help. Let's go. Three of them may be Taichous, but I'm sure we can sneak by easily."

The twins masked their Reiatsu as best they could. They both headed towards the Senkaimon as fast as they could. They had both figured out how to use a shunpo in the middle of another one. This made them able to go twice as far twice as fast. They were easily halfway to Soul Society on their first step, and on a roof to a building in Seireitei after their second.

They both collapsed, it was tiring using their shunpo technique and hiding their Reiatsu.

After several moments, Hikaru stood up and looked at his brother. "Come on. Let's go and see the Soutaichou. We are going to need help in the future." Kaoru didn't fully understand what his twin had planned, but he got up and followed him.

~Soutaichou Office~

Yamamoto looked up from his paperwork. He had felt a presence watching him for some time now. He looked around, but he couldn't see anyone or feel any Reiatsus nearby.

"You can show yourself. If you had meant harm then you wouldn't have waited so long." Yamamoto put down his pen and looked at the two shinigami that stood in front of his desk. "What are the both of you after?"

Hikaru smiled at the old shinigami. "We aren't after much. Just a deal."

Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly as he examined the boys. They looked enough alike to be twins. Their appearance reminded him of Kurosaki Ichigo, but their attitude reminded him of two other shinigami he had made a deal with. "What kind of deal are you looking for?"

"Just one that gives us instant graduation from Shin'o Academy-" Hikaru started.

"-and no other questions asked." Kaoru finished the sentence while leaning on Yamamoto's desk.

Yamamoto gave a chuckle and a smile. "Is that all. You sound like another set of twins I know. They asked for the exact same thing. Shall we go now and get it over with?"

"Nope." Yamamoto was stunned at the boy's response. "Hikaru and I are going into hiding for a little while. We just want to know that when we do decide to enter the academy, that we won't have to be there for more than a day. No tests other than a Reiatsu confirmation should be necessary." Kaoru looked at the Soutaichou with a playful grin.

Yamamoto looked at the two boys. 'They seem to know what they're doing.' He sighed at the amount of paperwork he would have to do. "Very well. I assume both of you are not from this time line, but from another time in the future that will probably be different than what you remember or know it to be."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the old man's words. "So you've met others like us. People out of their time?"

"Yes I have, but it's probably best if you don't know who they are and they don't know who you are. Am I correct in assuming that?" Yamamoto raised an eyebrow back at the orange haired boy.

Kaoru smiled at the staring contest that seemed to be going between the two people in front of. "So we can just get you to register our Reiatsu, then we can get out of your hair."

"Already done." Yamamoto held up two canisters. One glowed white and the other black. "I collected a bit of each of your Reiatsus as we spoke. Good luck." He stayed where he was even after the two had left.

A figure walked into his office. "Yamamoto-Soutaichou, you asked for me?" Yamamoto looked at the figure that walked through the door. Coyote Stark looked at him with his usual relaxed look.

"Yes, Stark-san. I was wondering if you kept in contact with the Espadas in Hueco Mondo?" Yamamoto was planning to make allies of the Espadas that were betrayed by Aizen.

"I keep in touch with Tier a bit, but not that much. Why do you ask?" Stark was curious about what the old man was planning.

"Just thinking about possibilities." Yamamoto gathered papers from his desk and placed them in a drawer. "How's the baby doing?"

Stark was caught off guard by his question. "He's doing fine. Today he is visiting with 8th squad. Kyoraku-Taichou is doing a lot better with the situation. It's surprising how much he changed once he figured out who Kairi's mother was."

Yamamoto smiled. 'So Shunsui is being himself, typical. I may have to fix that.' Yamamoto smiled at the man that wished to marry his granddaughter. "I'm glad to hear that. I was worried I would have to start giving him more work to sharpen his mind more. He's let it grown dull, but that may be besause he tends to get distracted quite easily."

"Yeah, no kidding. Kairi was really getting close to killing him." Stark scratched his head. "Oh by the, Kurosaki Ichigo showed up. He is requesting an audience."

Yamamoto looked at Stark in surprise. "Granted. Call a Taichou meeting." He directed the comand at a messenger that had probably shown up to give him the exact same information. The messenger left immediately.

"Your 5th squad Taihcou is already here, and also your granddaughter. They were hoping to talk to you." Stark pointed over his shoulder with his thumb.

Yamamoto watched with a smile as his granddaughter jumped onto the back of her lover. Her brother followed after her. "Now what would my grandchildren want to discuss?"

"Kyoya wanted to ask you something." Kairi smiled at her twin.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at his sister's antics. "We wanted to ask, if you were okay with us throwing a party to welcome the new Vaisard squad?" Kyoya scratched his head and avoided making eye contact with his grandfather. When Kyoya looked at his grandfather, he noticed the old man was asking for more information with his look. "We wanted to use the main courtyard of 1st squad barracks, because it's the largest and will easily fit everyone."

Yamamoto thought about the idea. "I will grant it, if your squad will take care of setting it up and cleaning it up afterwards."

He got a hug from Kairi and Kyoya. "Thank you, Yamaji!" They both said at the same time.

"Alright, alright. Now come along. I have a meeting to get to." Yamamoto led the three younger shinigamis out of his office then closed his door.

* * *

I know. The regular plot has already ended!? In reality it only last for like 4 days in the series, about 15 episodes. But I am adding more to the story. Please leave a comment or question.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own bleach

* * *

~Seireitei Wall~

Two figures dressed in black with orange hair sat atop the wall the surrounded Seireitei. They were looking out over the squad buildings.

"How long do you think we'll have to hide, Hikaru?" Kaoru continued looking out at Seireitei as his brother answered.

"I don't know, but it probably will be a while." Hikaru stood up on the wall. "Come on. We better get some different clothes so we can blend in better. Then we'll have to find someplace to stay and somewhere to work."

The brothers jumped off the wall into the Rukongai. They look around for a shop to buy different clothes at. They come across a quaint little stall hidden between two larger stalls.

"Let's try this place." Kaoru drags his brother towards the stall. "Look at those two." Kaoru pointed at a black yukata with a white sash and a white yukata with a black sash. Both had a red feather stitched into the fabric. "How much for those two yukatas?"

"Are you two shinigamis?" The girl at the stall stared at the boys in amazement. "I can give you the shinigami rate?"

"No. Full price is just fine. I would hate to cheat such a sweet girl." Hikaru gave her a gentle smile. "What's your name?"

"M...M...Mai. I'm Mai. Who are you two?" The girl asked as she pulled the yukatas down from their hanging place.

"Were just unseated shinigami. Nothing special. Is this enough?" Hikaru handed her a pouch of money.

Mai looked into the pouch and found twice as much as the regular price for both of the yukatas in there. "Excuse me, this is-" she looked up to find the yukatas and the two shinigami gone. "I never even got your names." She looked back to the letter on the desk. "Maybe I should go. After all, I got a ticket to take the entrance exam." Mai ran off to the back of the store to tell her parents what she was planning.

~Rukongai 1st distract~

"How much farther are we going?" Kaoru complained loudly.

Hikaru sighed as they walked on. "I don't know. We haven't found any place suitable to live in. Or any place livable for that matter." Hikaru caught sight of what used to be a house. It was almost completely demolished.

Both stopped when they noticed something move. They went back to back with their hands on their zanpakutou. They relaxed a little when they noticed it was just another soul.

He looked rather rugged. His dull red hair was tangled and he looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks. He smelled that way too.

"Are you boys lost?" He had a nice, gentle sounding voice.

The twins relaxed a bit more, but kept their hands on their zanpakutou.

"No. We were just walking around. Are you lost?" Hikaru asked the strange man.

"Me? No, no. I'm just waiting for someone to come back. She borrowed something from, and I'm hoping to get it back." The figure turned and walked away from them. "If you see a girl with bright red hair, let me know please."

"Where would we find you to tell you?" Kaoru asked the man suspiciously.

The man turned and smiled at the boys. "I'm always near this house. Just come by here, and I'll find you." With that the man walked behind a tree, and was gone.

"Creepy guy." The twins said softly.

They walked out of the clearing and continued on. They stopped when they saw an old lady carrying a large basket of peaches on her back and a large watermelon her arms.

They casually walked up to the old lady. "Mind if we help, Obaa-san?" Hikaru smiled sweetly at the old lady. He took the large and surprisingly heavy watermelon from her arms.

"Why thank you, that would be most helpful." Kaoru took the basket off her shoulders. "Oh twins. You two must be mischievous." She chuckled at the two boys.

"Not that much, Obaa-san." Kaoru smiled at the sweet lady.

Her house wasn't too far. It was a bit run down and there weren't many people nearby, but it looked comfortable.

"I'll go and make us some tea. You can bring the fruit back here to the kitchen." The twins followed her through the house. It was quite nice, despite the few places that needed a touch up. "It gets a little lonely when Shiro-chan and Momo-chan can't visit. It's nice to meet such nice boys. Are you new around here?"

Kaoru started unloading the peaches into the basket in the kitchen that had a label for them on it. "Yes actually. We just got here."

"Oh. Have you found a place to stay?" She started making tea while she chatted with the boys.

"Would you like me to slice up the watermelon, Obaa-san?" Hikaru asked while placing the watermelon on the counter.

"Please Obaa-chan sounds much better, and that would be most helpful. My strength isn't what it used to be." She smiled at the twins. She liked them very much.

"My pleasure, Obaa-chan. No we haven't found a place yet, but we're looking." Hikaru began slicing up the watermelon.

Obaa-chan began to pour the ready tea. "Well, look no further. I have plenty of empty space and you both would be most welcome."

The twins looked towards the old lady and smiled at her. 'I like her!' Both turned to each other and laughed a bit.

"Twin moment?" Obaa-chan joined them in their laughter.

~hours later~

The three sat on the porch watching the trees sway in the noon time heat. They had eaten a peach and watermelon soup that Kaoru had made.

Obaa-chan put down her second bowl. "That is most likely the most delicious thing I have ever tasted. Thank you for the lovely meal, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru smiled at the old lady. They had only met her a few hours ago and she could already tell the two apart. "Thank you, Obaa-chan. I learned to cook from my mother." Kaoru had quite enjoyed his mothers imaginative creations.

"Mom's cooking was pretty good, when dad didn't upset her about it." The twins laughed at the memory of their father trying all of their mother's meals. Ichigo had thought he would die, but found most of them soon became his favourites.

"Your mother sounds like a wonderful person. Your father as well, how else could they have raised such wonderful children." Obaa-chan smiled as she watched the two boys smile back at her. Their smiles were enchanting, but her favourite was the one that showed their happiness.

"I didn't know you had guests, Obaa-chan." A male with gravity defying white hair walked towards the little house.

Obaa-chan smiled sweetly at the shinigami. "Shiro-chan! It's so nice to see you. Momo-chan didn't come with you?"

"She'll be along later. She just had paperwork to finish for her Taichou. She doesn't have to though, he's pretty efficient at it himself. Who are these two?" The white haired shinigami looked towards the orange haired twins.

"These two will be staying with me. This is Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan." Obaa-chan pointed at Hikaru then Kaoru.

'I love her.' The twins shared a glance as they spoke. Then laughed again, Obaa-chan joined them. She was catching their glances and knew what most of them ment.

"Did I miss something?" Everyone looked at a petite raven haired girl walking towards them.

"Momo-chan! Your looking well." Obaa-chan smiled fondly at the young girl.

"So now you know who we are-" Hikaru started.

"-but we don't know who you are." Kaoru finished.

"So can we know your names?" The twins smiled at the two shinigami. They were glad they had stashed away their uniforms and zanpakutou in the room Obaa-chan was letting them use.

"I'm Hinamori Momo. I'm the Fukutaichou of 5th squad." Momo smiled at the twins. They were quite likeable.

"10th squad Taichou, Hitsugaya Toshiro." Toshiro sat down beside Obaa-chan after he introduced himself.

"Oh that's right." Hikari stood up and walked inside towards the kitchen. "I'll bring out the watermelon."

Obaa-chan smiled at the boy. "I almost forgot about it. Thank you, Hikaru-chan."

"So how long have you been here?" Momo sat beside Kaoru to chat with him.

"Hikaru and I just got here today actually. We started out far away from here though. We found Obaa-chan while she was carrying back a bunch of fruit. Our parents taught us to help others, so we have an almost impulsive need to help." Kaoru smiled as he chatted with Momo. "You two are shinigami. That must be pretty cool."

"It's alright. There's too much paperwork involved." Toshiro grumbled about the work he had to do because his Fukutaichou kept slacking off.

"It's not that bad, Shiro-chan." Momo smiled at the Taichou.

"For you maybe, bed-wetter-Momo." Toshiro smiled at his comeback.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo whined at her friend. She didn't like him using that nickname.

"Watermelon anyone?" Hikaru walked outside with a plater of sliced watermelon.

Toshiro was the first to grab a piece, three actually. Momo grabbed a piece and handed one to Obaa-chan and Kaoru. Hikaru sat down and put the plater of watermelon in front of him as he munched on his own piece and leaned against the wall of the little house. The watermelon was perfectly sweet and juicy.

"Thank you for the watermelon, Obaa-chan." Toshiro smiled as he finished off his second piece.

Obaa-chan smiled, he was still the same child she knew. "I'm glad to see you still like it so much."

Momo gave a chuckle. "I don't think Shiro-chan will ever outgrow his love of watermelon."

"Just as you won't out grow your nickname, bed-wetter-Momo." Toshiro grinned back at the Fukutaichou.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo whined again, but it was partially muffled because she didn't want to lose the watermelon in her mouth.

"You two seem close." Hikaru smiled at the fight that went on between the two. He and Kaoru rarely fight, mostly because they never have anything to fight about.

"These two grew up together." Obaa-chan smiled at her children. She considered them that, since she knew them since they were children growing up in the Rukongai.

"That must have been nice. Having a sister." Kaoru thought back to his parents. He missed them.

"It can get annoying." Toshiro started on his seventh piece of watermelon.

"Must be nice having a twin. Do you two do a lot of pranks with it?" Momo looked at the two, still eating her first piece.

"We can do a lot of pranks. Most are quite fun and mostly harmless." Kaoru smiled while reaching for a fifth piece.

"The ones that are the best can be quite complicated and their also mostly harmless." Hikaru smiled while finishing off his second piece. He didn't have his mother's metabolism like his brother.

"We should probably head back. I still have paperwork to do, and don't you have to finish planning your wedding?" Toshiro looked towards Momo with a wicked grin.

"Momo-chan's getting married? Why haven't I met this young man?" Obaa-chan smiled excitedly at the young girl.

Momo was flustered, she hadn't expected Toshiro to tell Obaa-chan yet. "Well it's still a long ways off still. He only proposed few months ago. Sorry I haven't told you. I've just been so busy with planning and dress shopping."

Obaa-chan smiled at the girl. "It's okay, Momo-chan. I'm so happy for you, but make sure I meet this young man. I would love to meet the man who could win your beautiful heart." Obaa-chan was partially certain Momo and Toshiro would have fallen in love, but she could see that they only saw each other as siblings. She was glad they felt that way towards each other.

"Come on, Hinamori. Thank you for the watermelon, Obaa-chan. It was nice to meet you, Hikaru-san and Kaoru-san." Toshiro waved goodbye as he walked away from the house.

"Thank you, Obaa-chan. I'll bring Kyoya next time I visit. Bye Hikaru-kun. Bye Kaoru-kun. See you both next time." Momo ran after her brother.

'You don't think her Kyoya is THAT Kyoya, do you?' Kaoru asked his brother.

Hikaru thought it over. Could it be possible? 'I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out eventually.' Hikaru stood up and carried the platter of watermelon rinds back to the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner, Obaa-chan?" Kaoru smiled at the old lady beside him.

Obaa-chan smiled at the boy. "Surprise me, Kaoru-chan."

Kaoru smiled back at her. "With pleasure."

~dinner time~

"Thank you for the delicious meal, Kaoru-chan. That was delightful." Obaa-chan smiled at the boy beside her. She was glad he loved cooking, he was really good at it.

"Why thank you, Obaa-chan. I'm glad you liked it so much." Kaoru blushed at the compliment.

"It's late Obaa-chan. Kaoru and I will take care of dishes, after all we made the mess." Hikaru smiled as he gathered up the dishes.

"You don't have to do that." Obaa-chan tried to help, but the twins had already cleared the table.

"Don't worry. We can handle this. Good night Obaa-chan. Sleep well." Kaoru smiled at her as he scurried into the kitchen.

"If you insist. You boys are such gentlemen. You must get it from your father." Obaa-chan headed off to her room. She was happy to have such nice boys stay.

"Doubt it." Hikaru and Kaoru said quietly to themselves. They quickly cleaned the kitchen and put the dishes away.

"I think tomorrow we should check on the draft in the living room. This place needs quite a few touch ups." Kaoru stated as they walked to their room.

Hikaru nodded at his brother's words. "We should also make sure there are no leaks in the roof. I'm sure there are going to be lots of renovation projects for us to do while we are here."

The twins smiled, they loved fixing things as much as breaking them. They rolled out their futons and placed them beside each other. They fell asleep with their hands intertwined just like when they were small. Their parents claimed holding hands kept away nightmares, turns out they just wanted to get cute sleeping pictures if them.

~next morning~

Hikaru and Kaoru woke up to the smell of fried eggs and toast. They found Obaa-chan happily cooking. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Kaoru stretched and walked to the table while Hikaru stayed and helped in the kitchen. "We slept very well. Did you get enough sleep?" Hikaru began setting the table for breakfast.

Obaa-chan smiled at his energy. "I slept very well, thank you. Any plans for today?" Obaa-chan began serving the food on the plates that Hikaru had put on the counter for her.

"No, not really. We might try and find a job in the district, but we won't go far." Hikaru carried all three plates of food to the table.

"You boys are very helpful. Thank you." The twins smiled at Obaa-chan.

"Lets eat. Thank you for the meal." Kaoru was eager to eat the delicious smelling food.

They eat happily together. Till a knock on the patio disturbed them.

Hikaru stood up from his place, his plate long empty. "I'll go see who it is." Hikaru walked to the patio and opened the door. "Can I hel-" His question was cut off by a fist. "WHAT THE HELL! Is that how you greet a friend, Kyoya?" Hikaru stared at one of the Kyoraku twins.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru ran to his twin. "Kyoya? Nice to see you too." Kaoru smiled mischievously at the tall man in front of him.

"Kyoya! Why would you do that? Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are staying with Obaa-chan. They're friends." Hinamori was looking at her fiancé with almost tears in her eyes. She didn't know what had gotten into him, she had never seen him like this off the battlefield.

Kyoya shook his head and readjusted his glasses. "Sorry. It's a reflex." The twins had scared him enough times that when ever someone else scares him or he sees the twins, he punches them.

Hikaru smiled at Hinamori's worried face. "It's true, Momo-chan. We use to scare him all the time. Who knew a stick in the mud was easily scared." The twins laughed at their joke.

"Oh. It's Momo-chan, and I'm guessing this is the young man who has earned your love." Obaa-chan shuffled out onto the patio. She smiled at the couple.

Hinamori's face lit up when she saw the old lady. "Yep. This is my fiancé, Kyoraku Kyoya." Hinamori hugged him and giggled as she introduced him.

Kyoya caught the twins trying to see the number on the back of his haori. "And for you two. 5th squad Taichou, Kyoraku Kyoya." Kyoya smiled at the twins. They looked the same as when him and Kairi had left their time. "When did you guys show up?"

"Well. We got to the World of the living less than a week ago-" Hikaru started.

"-and we came here yesterday." Kaoru continued. "How long have-"

"-you and Kai-" Hikaru spoke while pointing at his friend.

"-been here?" The twins asked smiling at Hinamori's confusion and dizziness.

Kyoya sighed as he picked up Hinamori before she fell over and sat her down on the porch. "Still up to your old tricks I see. It's been well over 100 years since we have been here. And I must apologize. It's my fault, and Kairi's fault, that you are both here."

Hinamori looked even more confused. Obaa-chan just patted her on the shoulder. "Come Momo-chan. Let's go make some tea. It will help relax your mind." The two went off to make tea for everyone. Obaa-chan winked at the boys.

Hikaru and Kaoru mouthed 'thank you' before she closed the door.

"So how long do you two plan on staying here?" Kyoya sat down beside the twins. He didn't know if they had told their parents who they were.

"Probably until we are born in this time line, or forever. We didn't tell our parents. It wasn't the right time." Hikaru watched the clouds go by.

"What about you and Kairi? Do your parents know?" Kaoru was curious at how the genius twins had handled their situation.

"They know, but our dad only recently found out who our mother is. We thought we should at least let that happen normally, since it is definitely going to. Dad couldn'n keep his hands off her." Kyoya laughed at the memory of his dad begging him for the answer and his mother dragging him back to their squad building to finish his paperwork. "He actually needed quite a few hints, but he didn't pay attention to most of them."

The twins laughed with him. They knew how his father acted. "Right now, our parents don't even realize that they are in love. Which they totally are, their threads of fate are already connected. Just like yours and Momo-chan's." Kaoru leaned onto his elbows and watched the clouds with his brother.

"Kyo, can we ask a favour of you?" Hikaru asked with out looking at him. "Can you not tell Kai we are here. No one knows us, so we can more easily blend. Plus we don't want to accidentally run into our parents at any point in time."

Kyoya nodded his head at the boy. "I understand. Have you two practiced much with your zanpakutou and your Hollow powers?" Kyoya was hoping they could defend themselves against Hollows.

"Yeah. We can handle ourselves." Kaoru smiled at the black haired man.

Kyoya smiled at the twins. "I'm glad."

Hinamori opened the door carrying a tray of tea. "Tea is ready." She held the tray and let the boys take one of the cups.

"Thank you, Momo-chan." The twins spoke as they each took a cup.

Kyoya let Hinamori put the tray down before taking his. "Thank you, Momo." He kissed her on the end of her nose.

Hinamori blushed at Kyoya's action. He was always doing stuff like that. 'He acts like Kyoraku-Taichou sometimes.'

"You are definitely your father's son." Both twins teased their friend as they drank their tea.

Kyoya pulled Hinamori into his arms and kissed her forehead. "I know, but I can't help it."

Hinamori was as red as a tomato. She guessed she should have been used to his actions, but she really wasn't. She was too happy to not react to them. "We should go. There was still lots of paperwork that we need to finish."

Kyoya smiled at Hinamori. "I finished it all before we left, but I agree. We should probably head back. Otherwise Toshiro might think we're off doing other activities." Kyoya winked at his fiancé. She turned even redder than she already was. "Plus I told Kai that I would watch Soshi while her and Stark went off on their date."

Hinamori couldn't say a word. She didn't know what to say, but she couldn't make a sound anyway. She just sat in Kyoya's lap and stared at the ground.

Kyoya kissed her on the forehead and picked her up as he stood. "We'll be handing off. Thank you for the tea, Obaa-chan. We'll visit again soon, and you'll hopefully get an invitation for the wedding soon." Kyoya bowed to the old lady then walked off to head back to Seireitei.

Obaa-chan watched the two walk away with a smile. "Their so cute together."

"That they are, Obaa-chan" Hikaru picked up the tray and waked back into the house.

Kaoru followed after him. "So Kairi got married to Stark? And she has a kid?" Kaoru scratched his head. "A lot sure has happened to them."

Hikaru chuckled at his twin's surprise. "There was a bit of chemistry between them back home, but their dad wouldn't hear of it." he placed the dishes in the sink and began washing them.

Kaoru picked up a rag and began drying them once his twin finished washing them. "Yeah, well that was a given. There was a big age gap between them. Although, now I wonder who uncle Kira is going to marry?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "I don't care. Aunt Momo seems much happier with Kyoya, don't you think?"

"Definitely!" Kaoru laughed as he began putting away the dishes.

* * *

Please leave a comment or question.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach.

* * *

~Obaa-chan's house~

Hikaru and Kaoru had woken up early and were working on the roof. It had rained for a bit during the night and they had found a few leaks. They tried to be quite, but that was hard when you were fixing up a roof.

"Would you boys like some tea?" Hikaru and Kaoru leaned over the edge of the roof and found Obaa-chan sitting on the porch with three cups of tea beside her.

"We'll be right down." Both boys pulled themselves off the edge and landed lightly on the ground. Hikaru took the cup offered to him with a smile. "Thank you, Obaa-chan."

"It's no trouble." The woman smiled at the two boys. "What are you boys up to today?"

"Just patching up places on the roof." Kaoru sipped his tea as he sat down beside the old lady.

"You both don't have to." The old lady frowned at the two boys. "It can still hold up for a few more years."

"Yes, but we have time. So why not get it done before it starts to cause problems." Hikaru placed his empty cup back on the tray. "We're going to head into town. We need to pick up a few things. Do you need anything, Obaa-chan?"

"We need sugar and salt." Kaoru started listing off things they were low on in the kitchen. "Anything else we need?"

"Sounds like you already got everything." She smiled at their sweetness. "You two be safe while your traveling."

"We will!" Both answered as they went to their room to retrieve their zanpakutou.

"Here. Kai taught me this a while back. Never thought I would actually have need of it." Kaoru held his zanpakutou by its hilt and the chain that held the feather. "Saya." He slid his hand that was on the hilt up to his hand holding the part of the chain that attached to the hilt. The zanpakutou disappeared and all that was left was the chain and feather.

"Wow. So now we can carry them around and not have to worry about people asking us questions." Hikaru did the same with his zanpakutou. He stared in amazement as it worked. "Remember when mom dressed us up for New Years? She put that weird thing in our hair." Hikaru braided the chain into a complex knot that would fall apart when he tugged hard enough on the chain.

"I don't remember how to do that." Kaoru held his chain up for Hikaru to knot it into his hair.

Hikaru easily knotted it into his twins hair. "There now let's go!"

They both headed off to first distract again. They really hoped they wouldn't run into he creepy guy again.

~1st district~

They didn't run into anyone as they traveled. They didn't even pass the old broken down cabin.

"Let's find us each another yukata. We can't live off of just one. Maybe we can also find one for Obaa-chan?" Hikaru looked around at all of the busy vendors.

"I'll go find the ingredients we need." Kaoru measured the amount of money he had in his pouch. "I should have enough for most of what we need. Meet back here in an hour?"

"How about we meet at that little yukata store? Then you can pick out the yukata you want." Hikaru asked his brother. He got a nod as he headed off with a wave. Hikaru scanned the vendors to see if he could find the supplies he needed.

"Where in the world am I going to find sword polish?" He spoke to himself while running his hand through his hair.

"There's one two stalls down from me that has a pretty good one for cheap." Hikaru turned to see the girl from the yukata shop behind him. "Anything else you're looking for?" Mai smiled at the orange haired boy.

"Just a few other things." Hikaru smiled at the girl "you don't have to work today, Mai-chan?"

Mai blushed a bit. His smile was enchanting, and he remembered her name! "Um...n...n...no my parents gave me the morning off."

Hikaru smiled at the girl, she was so cute when she was flustered. He held his arm out for her to take. "Can you please show me around, Mai-chan?"

Mai looked at him with amazement. He wanted her to walk around with him, arm in arm! "S...s...sure." She gingerly took his arm and walked beside him. He would tell her what she was looking for, and she would know exactly what stores had the best deals.

"Where's your twin?" Mai hadn't seen the other orange haired boy around.

"He's out getting ingredients we need for our kitchen." He saw Mai look at him with worry. "Don't worry. Kaoru is a haggler, and a really good one at that. And if anyone tries to get rough, he can take care of himself."

"Is there anything else you need?" Mai was surprised how much he could carry and still be able to have her occupying one of his arms.

"Just some cloths. Know any stalls with some yukatas and a cute girl that works there?" Hikaru winked at her as he turned than to walk towards the stall that Mai worked at.

Mai blushed heavily. 'Did he just call me cute?' She frowned when she heard a light chuckle. "It's not funny."

Hikaru looked at her curiously. "I didn't say anything."

Mai was confused, hadn't she heard him laugh. She shook her head and walked towards the back of her store. "I'll be right back."

Hikaru leaned against the counter of the stall and waited for his brother to show up. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey Hikaru! How did your shopping go?" Kaoru walked up to him with three large bags.

"Pretty good. I see you did well." Hikaru smiled at his brother.

"It would have worked better if the two of us were there, but I managed." Kaoru set his bags down beside his brother's. "So where's the cute little store clerk?"

Hikaru turned around and looked towards the back of the store. "She'll be out soon. See any you like?" Hikaru gazed around the store. His eyes rested on a deep blue yukata with a wave pattern on it.

Kaoru looked around the store. "Yep." His eyes stayed on a deep forest green yukata with a swirl pattern. "I think mom may have gotten us too much into fashion."

"Maybe just a little." Hikaru noticed several other nice looking yukata, but he always returned to the blue one.

"Sorry to keep you both waiting." Mai walked towards the front in a pink and purple Sakura print yukata. "My mother insisted that I change. Oh. You must be Kaoru-kun." She smiled at the boy with a black feather on a white chain in his hair. She had noticed Hikaru's white feather, but hadn't said anything.

Kaoru smiled at the girl. "Yep. How are you doing today, Mai-chan?"

Mai was about to answer, but an ominous roar interrupted her. The three of them followed three figures in shinigami uniforms run off towards the sound. Mai looked at the two boys. "Aren't you going to go as well?"

"No. We aren't on duty and we haven't been given orders. Better to not act and get yelled at, than get yelled at for interfering. Much worse consequences if we interfere." Kaoru turned away from the street.

Mai accepted their answer as she half turned towards the inside of the stall. "So, see any you like?"

"That blue one. Third row in, top row, and two from the front." Hikaru pointed it out as best he could. He smiled as Mai easily found it and laid it on the counter.

Kaoru waited till Mai turned to him before he pointed out the one he wanted. "The green one. Second row from the back, top row, and second from the front."

Mai easily found the green yukata he spoke of. Both had great taste. "Is that all?" She began folding the yukatas and wrapping them.

"Hey Hikaru. What about that one for Obaa-chan?" He didn't need to point, he just sent the image to his brother through their connection.

Hikaru smiled at Kaoru's choice. "Perfect." He turned to Mai's confused face. "We'll also take the peach print one. Two rows behind you, bottom row, and the one right in front."

Mai turned and quickly spotted the yukata. "Perfect choice for and grandmother." She smiled as she folded and wrapped it. "That's all?"

"Yes, that's all." Hikaru was a little sad to be leaving the shop of beautiful yukatas, but mostly he was going to missed the pretty shopkeeper.

Kaoru noticed the looks between the two. He knew they liked each other. He smiled as he looked to see what the yukatas were going to cost. He noticed a letter on the counter and squinted to make out what the heading said. "Oh wow!"

Mai turned to see Kaoru staring at her Academy acceptance letter.

"Kaoru! Don't look at things that aren't meant for you!" Hikaru had seen what his brother had saw. He was quite surprised the girl had gotten an acceptance letter to Shin'o Academy.

"I...it's okay. I left it out. So it's not his fault that his curiosity got to him. Besides, it doesn't actually say I'm accepted. It just says that I can take the acceptance test." Mai tied all of the yukatas together and handed it to Hikaru. "Have a great day. Please come again."

"How much for the yukatas?" Hikaru gave her a sweet smile.

"No charge. You over payed last time, plus you bought me anpan. So this more than covers it." Mai smiled sweetly at them.

"I can't-" Hikaru began, but he was stopped by the sound of fists hitting the table and an explosive reiatsu nearly knock him over.

"Just accept it!" Mai growled at he orange haired boy. She then blushed and shrank a bit. "S...S...Sorry. I've been trying to keep my temper under control. My parents say that I can take the exam if I refrain from blowing things up till the exam." Mai began twirling a piece of her black hair on her finger.

Kaoru smiled at the girl. "No problem. Our parents have trained us to hold back, but we still like letting lose every now and then. It helps relieve tension and stress." Kaoru picked up the package of yukatas. "Come on Hikaru. I'm sure Obaa-chan is worried about us."

"Yeah." Hikaru pushed himself off the counter. "Good luck at the exam, Mai-chan." He looked into her vivid green eyes. He was captivated by them. 'How did I not notice them sooner?'

'Because you were too busy flirting and looking in other places?' A grouchy female voice spoke.

'Shut up Tengoku!' He pulled his gaze away from Mai's eyes, but he could feel a bit of blush on his cheeks. "I'll see you around, Mai-chan."

"O...Okay." She was trying to catch her breath. She had lost herself in Hikaru's earth brown eyes. They reminded her of fresh dirt that she loved to play in as a small child. She waved to them as they walked away.

Kaoru elbowed his brother. "You like her." He sang like what his mother used to do.

Hikaru blushed and swung a bag of roofing tiles at his twin. "Shut up."

Kaoru easily avoided the bag and laughed at his brother's reaction. "You love her, you love her, you love her!" Kaoru continued to sing as he spun in circles while walking.

Hikaru sighed at his brother's antics. "You're unbelievable." They continued walking till they reached the clearing with the broken down cabin. Although, it wasn't the creepy old man that they found. They found two shinigami instead.

"Where are you two heading?" The shinigami with a bald head pointed his sheathed zanpakutou at the boys. His voice was gruff and he had a strange looking thing on one of his arms.

The twins shrugged at him. They already knew who he was.

"Why you little..." The man began drop awing his zanpakutou.

The other man that had feather looking things coming out from below his ears placed a hand on the bald man's shoulder. "Now, now, Ikkaku. Their just boys. I'm sure they don't know what's going on."

Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads as they looked at the strange looking man. "Why are two shinigami all the way out here and not in Seireitei?" Hikaru was curious about what would draw the two away from their base.

"Just. A routine check. Nothing serious." The man with feathers and extended eye lashes smiled at the boys. "Come on Ikkaku. We have other places to check."

"Don't boss me around, Yumichika!" The bald man followed after his friend.

The twins continued on, but didn't dare speak till they knew the pair were far away.

"Their as strange as ever." Kaoru shivered as he thought back to when he had first met them in their time line.

"Chika-chan certainly hasn't changed. Still his flirtatious self." Hikaru chuckled at the pair. "But let's make sure we let them win when we spar against them. I'd rather not go against Kenpachi, again."

'Agreed.' Both boys laughed at their zanpakutou's response.

"Maybe we should check out what they were looking for?" Hikaru was still trying to figure out what the shinigami were doing. Nothing he thought of made sense.

Kaoru smiled at his brother' strain of thought. "First, let's drop this stuff off with Obaa-chan. Then we can go after lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." Hikaru slung a bag over his shoulder as the two continued towards Obaa-chan's little house.

* * *

Please leave a comment or a question.


End file.
